Home Wiki:What makes an article a stub
A "stub" is basically a wiki shorthand term for an incomplete article. In wiki terminology an article is a page. The article has a topic -- normally the same as its title. A complete article (non-stub) can be very short, if it covers the things that are important to the topic. An article may still be missing some aspects that are important to the context, but it needs to have most of the main reasons to include it on the wiki at least mentioned and to have some useful content in order to not be a stub. When an article is a stub on wikia, it can be tagged with the " " template. This template will put a notice on the article and add it to the article stubs category. ;Definitions In general in order to be complete, an article will define or describe the key term(s). For instance, this article should define the terms "article" and "stub". The definition does not need to be like a dictionary definition, but it should let someone who is not already familiar with the topic know what you are discussing. ;Context What makes an article "complete" depends on the context. On page about a city on a wiki about travel, it probably makes sense to explain how to get to that city, places travelers can stay, common tourist destinations and great destinations often missed by tourists. You probably don't need to give information about the local tax rates or school systems -- which would be relevant on another wiki that was for residents of that city. In this article, it's not necessary to explain all the other possible meanings of the term "stub". ;Home wiki For the home wiki, the definition is usually required even though some of the topics, like food are familiar to us all. Most pages should also include any safety concerns. Other common content is * where or how to purchase, make or rent objects or related supplies * considerations in selecting an object * where or how to use it * related topics or articles * external links or references where you can find out more Less common, but still found on many pages is content about * care or maintenance * cleaning, cooking or other usage tips * fun facts, trivia, related common phrases or sayings Each article does not have to have all these things in order to be complete. ;Key topics In some cases one of these aspects may be so important that it becomes a separate article -- in which case the original article can just link to that separate article. In the home wiki, the decision to buy or rent a home is a major topic, so it gets its own article instead of being a section on the page about homes. But on a page about a tool or appliance, there might be a section discussing the merits of renting instead of buying a tool that you'll only use rarely. ;More information A good article usually links to places to get more or related information. Those links can be to other pages within the wiki, or they can be to external sites with more information on the topic.